I Want You
by holaliljazzy
Summary: A silly arguement...Who wants who? What do they really want? More than one person's heart will be broken in this heartrenching story of love, unrequited.
1. Chapter 1

**I Want You**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I have the books possession but I have no rights to them. --'**

**Author's Note****: Hey, thank you for even looking at my fan fiction. I have a great plot for this story, lots of twists and turns, lots of humor but at the right times. I would love to get reviews so that I know people want me to continue writing. Any type of criticism is appreciated. If you have any ideas, hit me up, I will surely incorporate your ideas into my plot, as long as they are good ideas. ! Enjoy! **

**Can I be for real?  
This is how I feel.  
I'm in need of love.  
So let's dip up out of here.  
Ooo your just my type,  
Everything's so right.  
And I just wanna chillll.  
So lets dip up out of hereeee,  
Lets dip up out of here. Lloyd**

**Chapter One:**

He is driving too fast _again_! I hear horns beeping as Edward gracefully swerves through traffic. I guess it's my fault he's driving like an even greater maniac because I woke up a tiny bit early and spent a lot of time getting myself together, thinking I had all the time in the world. And of course, Edward being the ultimate gentlemen, would never barge into the bathroom while I'm dressing to hurry me up, so he's making up lost time now.

I'm gripping the dashboard very tightly, causing my knuckles to turn as white as Edward's skin tone. Edward turned his head, not watching the road, looked at my strained expression and smiled, "Relax Bella, we'll be fine." _I'll never get use to that."_Holy crow! Edward watch what your do-" BEEP BEEEEEP! A red chevyTM flashed past, barely missing Edward's shiny Volvo. "Bella, you have not an ounce of trust in my driving do you?"

After my nerves calmed, I loosened the grip on the dashboard. "I trust your driving, but the human in me sees your driving as a threat and it scares the hell out of me." I tried to stifle a smile for his sake because I know what's going through his head: _Another thing to add to the ways I endanger Bella's life_

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I know this is just another way I'm endangering your life but I'm the safest driver out here."

The car stops. He places his hand on my thigh and soothingly rubs my thigh. He quickly moves his hand and in a second, he was out of the car and holding the passenger door open for me. It just dawned on me that we arrived at School. Edward's hair was dripping from the start of a rain shower. I put up the hood of my jacket on my hair, stepped out the car, and began walking with Edward to another monotonous day at Forks High.

**Another Authors Note: ****I know this was a short chapter, but I feel it had to end their, not really a cliff so don't be mad. I have great inspiration for this story so don't worry. I work all week but I sit at a desk so, I'll try to type as fast as possible. Thanks. R&R!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want You**

**Disclaimer:**** I wish I did own Edward Cullen, because he would be my slave in shackles…but sadly, I don't. I do own this plot and any twist I make with it though. **

**Author's Note:**** I changed Bella's schedule and classes a little because I don't have Twilight in front of me. I hope you like it. Sorry for the time, I work every day, so you can only imagine the in between time I have to write. Once again, I'm sorry. Please, if you read this, just review, let me know if you want me to continue or not. It brings a smile to my face.**

**Chapter Two: **

Edward and I walked through the rain toward the doors of Forks High. I waved to people who said hi to me on my way to my locker. Edward never seems to care. I think he and I both just got used to people staring at us because it seems so trivial now. What I and Edward have is real. I mean, I've never felt this way about any particular person before and I am one hundred percent sure he feels the same. It's almost funny that the one person who has swept me off my feet is inhuman, a vampire. I look up at my 'knight and shining armor' and smile, just thinking of how much my life has changed since he came in my life. Edward meets my gaze and smiled right before he quickly put in my combination and opened my locker so I could retrieve my books.

"There's a new girl in school today. You should be happy because now you can step down out of the lime light," Edward whispered in my ear as we walked to Biology. I smiled at that prospect. I remember my first day at Forks, which was gruesome. "I'm glad." Was all I could muster.

Edward quietly laughed while he opened the classroom door before I could walk into it. We took our usual seats in the back while we waited for the teacher to arrive.

"So, are you coming over my house tonight?" I already knew his answer. "You know I'm coming." His voice had a certain sternness to it that sent a shiver down my spine.

Someone grabbed my arm and I spun around to meet Mike Newton. "Hi...Mike." My voice was dripping with boredom as I removed his hand off of my arm as if it were a dirty handkerchief.

"Are you working today? We have to do inventory and I'm going need help." He was oblivious to the fact that I didn't want to talk to him. "No. Shelia took my shift." With that, I swiveled around and resumed my conversation with Edward.

"You'll have to come over later tomorrow because I'm working after school." Mike has yet to move an inch. I could just sense him smiling at that new piece of information. "Well, I'm taking you to work and I'm picking up. So you won't have to miss me." He wasn't having a problem ignoring Newton. I lightly shoved Edward for his comment. "I'll be perfecting fine thank you." I heard Mike walk away as the door opened and the teacher took his seat.

"Well class, today we will learn about Meiosis and Mitosis, just like I promise." Mr. Chandelier actually thought this would be fun. "Before I do that, I'd like to introduce a new student, Miss. Larissa Banks. Come on in sweetheart."

Larissa walked into the classroom and Edward snorted at her fashionable appearance. "Please." Edward stated to no one in particular.

"Now, Miss. Banks, why don't you introduce yourself to your new classmates."

She walked over to his front desk and cleared her throat. I watched her quickly scan the room and lingered on my Edward a couple seconds too long. "Well I'm Larissa Banks. I just moved here from Chicago. And I don't like to lose and I never quit." With that, she walked toward the empty chair next to Mike.

Larissa was pretty, I won't lie. She was brown-skinned and had long brown hair, beautiful hair. And she had a nice physique. _She obviously works out. That's the kind of beauty Edward deserves._ I hung my head, panicking at the thought of Edward leaving me. He wouldn't do that. He promised that he wanted me and me only. Forever.

I had to reassure myself. I look at Edward, he was already staring at me. "Forever Edward," I pleaded. "For Eternity," he whispered to me.

MITOSIS. Mr. Chandelier scribbled on the board. "Mitosis is the process in which a cell duplicates its chromosomes to generate two, identical cells…"

…


	3. Chapter 3

**I Want You**

**Disclaimer:**** Edward is mine!!! Aww Shit!!! Dad: "Some Stephenie Meyer called, asking for some Edward or the other back. I suggest you listen." Man…As you can see, I don't own nothing. Except my plot and Larissa!**

**Author's Note****: I'm actually writing this the day after I posted the second chapter. I'm apologizing cuz I know this won't be out for a while. Someone suggested my chapters be longer (Ellena), It's hard to do, but for now on, I will try! REVIEW**

**Chapter Three:**

I've already learned about Mitosis and Meiosis, but I have to keep myself distracted because I'm getting a little paranoid. I swear that Larissa keeps sneaking looks at Edward. It's really making me paranoid. So, while Mr. Chandelier was lecturing, I grabbed my notebook and pen and took careful notes, not like I really needed them.

I'm pretty sure Edward could tell she was basically _glaring_ at him and within minutes he scooted his chair so close to mines that I couldn't breathe. He was so close I felt like I should cover my notebook with my arm so he won't look. I know, I'm acting paranoid. Wouldn't you!?

…

After breezing through my next classes, the bell rang for lunch. I wasn't hungry this morning, but I could hear the consequences in my stomach.

Me and Edward were walking through the doors to the lunchroom and my head automatically swiveled to the back table where I was so acquainted with. There Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sat.

Edward suddenly grabbed my hand and walked me toward the lunch line. He plopped food on a tray for the both of us I guessed. Though he won't be eating anything. And quickly escorting me toward our table. I turned my head as he scooted me and saw Larissa looking this way, smirking.

"She gives me the creeps." I thought aloud. Alice replied, "You mean Larissa? She's something I'll tell you _that._" That came out with too much iciness. I guess I'm not the only one that's not too thrilled about her arrival.

"Why'd you say that Alice?" I looked up at her, and all emotion seemed erased off her face. She just sat still starring nowhere in particular. It came to me that she was having a vision. I could see that Edward and Jasper were starring at her. I hope no one else in the cafeteria noticed.

"Edward, what is it?" His face just seemed to get a shade whiter, if that was possible. His expression was a sternness and…disbelief? In what seemed like forever, she snapped out of her trance. "Oh, Edward, you wouldn't!?" She seemed only focused on him. I guess the vision was centered on Edward.

Edward got up and glared at Alice, I guess he was doing another one of his 'private' conversations that I wasn't allowed to hear. It only went on for a few seconds and instantly I no longer felt the chair underneath me. Edward yanked me out of the chair, grabbed my hand, and stormed off, with all eyes on us then shifting to where we previously sat. Alice had an exasperated look on her face with Jasper right beside her. I was only worried about matching Edward's stride or he would tear my arm off.

After the doors closed to my back, I noticed Edward was slowing his 'stride' to a 'stroll'. "Edward. What was that all about? You could have broken my arm off." I was panting and regaining my breath and rubbing my right arm while doing all of this. Edward stopped, swiftly turned around and stared directly into my eyes while he started speaking almost too swiftly, "Bella, I'm sorry. I just...I love you. Just remember that okay?" He didn't even wait for my response because he leaned toward me, his face just inches from mine. I breathed in his heady scent and sighed. "I love you Bella." He closed the gap between us and ended my anticipation when his lips touched mine. Even though his body was way below normal temperature, my lips scorced under his. My breath becoming ragged as I reacted like I always do and laced my fingers through Edward's untidy hair. Pushing my body closer to his, my body filled with the most powerful urges and desires, with lust filling my veins. And like Edward always reacts, he pulled me away and just smiled at me as he could hear my heart thrumming against my chest, ready to explode at any given momment.

**Another Author's Note: I know this isn't long, but I probably won't be updating in a while so I will give you a smidgit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Want You**

**Disclaimer:**** I can't think of anything creative so… I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any characters created by Stephenie Meyer's imagination.**

**Author's Note:**** I know. I know. It's been **_**ages**_** since I last updated. I'm here to tell you that will be no more. I've been having problems getting hold of a computer so that I can type. Well, good news, I've bought my own laptop (hurray!) and now I can type whenever. So, no more delays. Unless I get a huge case of writers block of course.**

**Chapter Four:**

"I'm sorry my Bella. Its just I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around this Larissa character. She is a determined lady. And she really makes me disgusted and filled with hatred that almost exceeds my hatred of those _dogs _when I _hear_ how she squanders your name." Edward said this so fast and filled with so many different emotions that if I wasn't use to this I would have thought he was incompetent or autistic. The only way I can let him know I'm here for him and completely understand is to wrap my arms around his waist and give him my unsaid message of love and understanding.

Just then, the bell rings and students began to flow out of the cafeteria and Edward grabs my hand and leads me to my last class, gym.

I squeeze onto his hand tightly, knowing that even though it couldn't hurt him, he could feel it.

"Hey Bella," Mike came running towards me as I came out of the girls locker room. "Did you see that Larissa Banks girl? Whoa, she is _something._" "Mike, you should hang with her and help her get to know the school better. She might even be interested in you." I thought it couldn't hurt to try to squeeze that in. Its worth a shot. "Aw, Bella, don't be jealous of her. Larissa isn't as beautiful as you are. I could never leave you." _Great._

I really wish Mike wouldn't try to flirt with me; especially in front of _Edward_. Not to mention, what Mike might be _thinking_; and I know it bothers Edward so I try my hardest to appear non-interested in him. No matter what I do…he's still there. Some things never change…

Speaking of which, Edward has some explaining to do. I will not let him hide secrets from me. I'm gonna force him to tell me what Alice had envisioned. It seemed rather important. Somehow. I _will_ get him answer me…

After Mike stumbled off, I looked down and realized that I forgot my tennis shoes. _Oh, I hate when I do that…now I have to-_ "Bella! Take these." Coach Birnam thrusts a rusty pair of Nikes into my hands before I even had a chance to look for the loaner basket, "Hurry up and get yourself out on the floor. Today is _dodgeball day_!" And with a smirk, he ran off to round up the two teams.

I hurriedly pull the shoes on, not without taking a whiff first. They smelled rancid, but I think I've missed too many Gym classes to simply miss another class because I forgot my shoes. And besides, Edward is playing too. I smiled to myself. Edward is so perfect, so virtuous and kind-hearted. No matter how long I've been with him, I'll never think myself good enough for him. _If I had Larissa's good looks…No! What am I saying? Edward loves me for me and not my looks. _

I tried to shake my thoughts and jogged out onto the gymnasium/basketball court. And like always, I was the last one dressed and all the teams were picked. And just my luck, I'm placed on Mikes team, opposite the team, Edwards on.

We lost. The game was awful, I knocked my team mate in the head with the little red dodgeballs and God made it even because before the game ended, Janice, a rather athletic girl on Edward's team knocked _me_ in the head rather good.

Of course, Janice helped me up and apologized before heading to the girl's locker room with everyone else. Edward came to me, checking me for any unforeseeable injuries that only someone with a medical degree would know how to do.

Embarrassed, I assured Edward I was okay and headed to the locker room quickly as my face burned red. I changed and ran around the school to Alice's locker. I decided that I would ask Alice what exactly happened in the lunch room. When I got to her, she looked at me with a worried expression. "Bella, are you alright? What's that huge red mark on your face? Don't tell me you got hurt again." She place her hands on her hips, making her really look like the pixie I thought she was.

**A/N: …Wow…it's been a while hasn't it. Well, I'm back from a ER case of writer's block. I've always wanted to finish my stories and I've had wonderful ideas float in my head, I'm never close enough to a computer to jot them down. I shall be updated rather early now.**


End file.
